


Jesus Christ what have i done

by RosyPumpkin



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Shadow meets with the men who killed Maria on the ARK. It was quite unpleasant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble that probably doesnt make sense but I'm tired and i needed to get this idea out so here you go.

“Shadow?” 

 

Sticky blood stained my gloves, despite it being mostly dried into his black fur. 

 

“What happened?”

 

He looked at me with his vacant, unreadable eyes, tears streaming over dark circles. I wiped them away, but they kept coming, mixing with dry and wet blood.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

He didn’t speak, didn’t blink, didn’t move. His fists were shaking with the tension built within them. He was cold. Crickets chirped in the peaceful evening outside our door. 

 

“Talk to me!” I cried, “what happened?” 

 

It seemed that every word I spoke brought up another wave of tears. I sighed, gently nudging him inside and shutting the door, the orchestra of insects abruptly silencing. 

 

“Fine, if you won’t talk, let’s at least get you cleaned up.” 

 

I walked him to the bathroom. The lights were off, so I had to feel the way forward with my hand, the other gently guiding my partner by the shoulder. I would have turned them on if it hadn’t seemed like the wrong thing to do. 

 

I turned on the shower, testing the water with an ungloved hand. It was cold. I left it to heat up and returned to my silent partner. His eyes glowed faintly in the darkness, despite their hollow appearance. It was enough light to take off his gloves and shoes. When I went to remove his power rings, he suddenly grasped my wrist, making my quills stand on end. I looked up at him, eyes wide. He still wasn’t looking at me, or anything in particular, but the tears had not stopped. 

 

“Let me take these off, they’re dirty.”

 

His grip tightened, and I winced. 

 

“It’s okay. I trust you.”

 

I waited a moment, but he didn’t let go. I found he didn’t resist my movements though, and I was able to get the bracelets off. I led him to the shower. The water was steaming hot, so I adjusted the temperature accordingly. I stepped in, pulling him in with me. He finally closed his eyes as the spray of water bounced off my quills, but the tears did not stop. I took the liberty of massaging shampoo into his quills, black fluid staining the white suds. It was hard to see in the dark, but I could distinctly see the spatter of blood and entrails on the red tips of his quills. I shuddered, demanding myself to focus on anything besides what I was currently cleaning out of his quills, and found myself gazing into his eyes. I had always found them so beautiful, and despite how vacant they were right now, he never ceased to amaze me. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to the tip of his nose, the constant drumming of water on our skin the only noise we could hear. 

 

“Please Shadow, talk to me. I’m worried.” 

 

He said nothing, but he did blink, which was an improvement. I rested my head on his forehead, sighing again. 

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I found him.” 

 

My ears perked, and I looked him in the eye. His voice was hoarse, and so quite I almost didn’t hear it over the buzz of the shower. He was looking at me, but he didn’t seem to see me. I bit my lip, I needed to tread carefully.

 

“Found who?”

 

“The man.” 

 

“The man?”

 

“The solider’s.” Shadow sucked in a breath. “They found the soldier’s.” 

 

I blinked, processing, before coming to a horrible realization. “I thought they would be dead by now.” 

 

Shadow shook his head weakly. “Thirty were found. They went into hiding after my revival. G.U.N. allowed me free reign over their fates.”

 

My eyes widened. I swallowed thickly. “Did-“

 

“I didn’t kill them.” Shadow blinked his eyes into focus. “They killed themselves.”

 

“Oh.” I paused. “Why?”

 

“I don’t know.” Shadow sucked in another heavy breath, tears forming in his eyes again. “The officer let me into the room. They were all sitting in chairs, glaring at me like a monster. They said to me, ‘it was your fault.  _You_  killed her. We were only supposed to kill you, but you had to run away, and make her a traitor. She committed suicide for you, and you have wasted the opportunity she has given you time and time again. Was it worth it? Were  _you_  worth it?'” 

 

I didn’t know what to say, I didn’t know what to do, but I knew I was angry. Shadow brought his hands up over mine, resting on his cheeks. 

 

“Then, they- they pulled out knives. I thought they were going to kill me, but they didn’t. they turned to each other, in pairs, shouted ‘for maria’ and sliced through the others neck. Suddenly, they started exploding, all at once. I don’t know why, I don’t know why, I don’t- I can’t-“ 

 

And suddenly Shadow was whining, and I threw my arms around him, not caring how the water ran over my face like a stream. It took my tears away, which was for the better. Shadow’s hot tears felt like burns on my shoulder, shaking and wailing, he didn’t need to see me cry. 

 

“I didn’t want anyone to die,” he said, mostly coherent, "I didn’t ask for these powers, I just wanted to be with my sister and learn about the earth and cure diseases and stop wars and bring peace and-“ 

 

“Shadow stop.” I commanded, he stopped, whimpering. I pulled away, bringing our foreheads together, our wet noses bumping each other. “I don’t know what kind of sick joke G.U.N. is pulling on you, but forget about what they said. Its all shit.” 

 

Shadow sniffled, and his cries made my heart ache. “Maria may be gone, but she loved you. She knew you had miracles in you Shadow, and so do I. I know I’ve seen plenty first hand.”

 

I brushed some loose quills back into place. “You’ve saved the Earth, a few times actually. You’ve saved my ass specifically, too, many times. Not only that, but you’ve single handedly mastered the chaos energy within you, something even I, the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, have only been able to do  _once_. Your work with G.U.N. has stopped and prevented wars, supported research, and give us more understanding of how the Chaos Emeralds work.” 

 

I tilted my head, allowing our lips to brush as I trailed my mouth along his cheek, leaving tiny kisses. “Besides, you’re here with me. I’d say that’s pretty worth it, huh?”

 

He didn’t say anything, but he did nuzzle me back, which was reassuring. 

 

“How about we finish cleaning up in here, I’ll make us some bomb-ass cocoa, and we can chill on the couch and watch Netflix?” 

 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Shadow sucked in a few more whimpers. I kissed his puffy lips, his salty eyes, before finally smooching his nose again. 

 

“Don’t restrain yourself. Cry if you need to. That’s how you get it out.” 

 

I wrung out the nastiness from his quills, drying us both with a towel that was still warm from the laundry. I set him up on the couch with blankets and pillows, boiling milk in mugs via the microwave before dumping in the cocoa packets. I put extra marshmallows in Shadow’s, with a dollop of whipped cream, just like he liked it. I sat next to him, sipping on my mug and flipping through series’ on Netflix. I felt warm tears roll onto my shoulder from where he was buried in my neck, but that was okay. He didn’t need to stop crying, he just needed to feel loved. 

 

I’m pretty sure he didn’t fall asleep that night, but that’s alright. I was right there, sleeping for both of us. 


End file.
